When a driver drives for a long time, the driver's concentration may decrease and the driver is likely to be drowsy while driving. According to a research result, an accident rate due to drowsy driving in long-term driving is 3 times higher than that of drunk driving, and a mortality of accidents due to drowsy driving is 4.5 times higher than that of general accidents, and 2.5 times higher than that of drink-driving.
Long-term driving without the driver taking a break acts as an important factor interfering with safe driving. For this reason, some countries impose fines when vehicles are driven for a specific time or more.
Accordingly, development of technology for effectively preventing driver's from performing long-term driving is necessary.